7 Days To The Wolfs
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Cont.Ghost in the Machinery. Shaka e Layla foram descobertos,agora devem fugir. Mas terão que lutar, lutar para proteger aqueles que amam. "7 dias para os lobos, onde estaremos quando eles chegarem?" Presente de niver para Pure-Petit Cat!


**Presente de Aniversário para Pure-Petit Cat. ****Parabéns, Mitie!**

**7 Days To The Wolves**

**7 Dias Para Os Lobos**

_**The wolves, my Love, Will come**_

**(Os lobos, meu amor, irão chegar)**

_**Taking us home where dust once was a man**_

**(Levando-nos para casa onde o pó uma vez foi homem)**

_**Is there Life before a Death?**_

**(Existe vida antes da morte?)**

_**Do we long too much and never let in?**_

**(Desejamos muito e nunca admitimos?)**

_**Oito anos após o espisódio na fábrica...**_

Layla arrumava rapidamente uma mala pequena. Jogava algumas peças de roupas suas e outras da criança de cabelos loiros e lisos como os do pai e olhos de um azul-claro intenso, com leves nuances de verde esmeralda como os seus. A pele era branca, sem nenhuma mancha. Uma franja irregular e desfiada caía sobre a testa e os olhos do menino de no máximo sete anos, que observava sentado na cama, em silêncio, a pressa da mãe.

Fechou a mala, estendendo os braços, sorrindo levemente para o menino, pegando-o no colo. Segurava a criança franzina com um braço, o outro segurando a mala leve.

- Layla, está tudo pronto?! Eles estão chegando! – Shaka entrou correndo pela porta do quarto, sorrindo para o filho nos braços da Shinigami em seguida. – Temos que ir. Não temos muito tempo. – disse, procurando manter a voz uniforme.

- Não quero ir embora... – o garoto disse, fazendo uma careta. Shaka aproximou-se, bagunçando os cabelos do menino com as mãos, sorrindo suavemente.

- Temos que ir, Behael. É perigoso agora que sabem quem somos. Não se preocupe. Eu protejo você. – brincou, beijando o topo da testa do garoto. – Vamos sair pelos fundos.

_**Howl**_

**(Uivo)**

Enquanto Shaka abria a porta de carvalho que levava para o bosque atrás da casa, ouviram um som longo, parecido com um uivo, mas muito mais terrível, agonizante e doloroso.

- Vai, Layla! Eu vou atrasá-los! – Shaka empurrou Layla e Behael pela porta, olhando agora para sala, de onde vinham o som de garras arranhando a porta e corpos pesados se jogando contra ela, tentando arrombá-la.

- Mas, Shaka, são Espíritos de Sombras! Eles vão destrocá-lo! Você é um Deus da Vida! Vai você que eu os atraso! – tentou entrar novamente, mas Shaka impediu-lhe.

- Leva o Behael daqui. Eu alcanço vocês depois. – beijou levemente os lábios da Shinigami e a testa do filho, fechando a porta e trancando-a por dentro.

Layla segurou a respiração por alguns agonizantes segundos, logo dando as costas para a casa e correndo na direção do bosque, o filho nos braços. Jogara a mala no chão perto da casa, apenas lhe atrasaria.

_**7 Days to the wolves**_

**(7 dias para os lobos)**

_**Where Will we be when they come?**_

**(Onde estaremos quando eles chegarem?)**

_**7 Days to the poison**_

**(7 dias para o veneno)**

_**And a place in heaven**_

**(E um lugar no céu)**

_**Time drawing near as they come to take us**_

**(O tempo se aproxima enquanto eles vêm para nos pegar)**

Corria às cegas pelo bosque. Não sabia mais para que direção estava indo. O chão de terra estava marcado pelas suas pegadas, e as pedras eram chutadas à esmo quando seu pé encontrava o chão.

Parou num grande carvalho, respirando fundo, apertando a barriga num local que doía quando respirava. Behael saltou de seus braços, olhando por entre as árvores atentamente, com um quê de medo e apreensão.

- Behael? – Layla chamou, vendo o garoto dar alguns passos de costas, adquirindo um olhar feroz. Ficou à sua frente, numa posição de luta. – Filho, o que foi? – agachou-se, segurando o garoto pelos ombros, virando-o para si, olhando-o nos olhos.

_**This is my church of choice**_

**(Esse é meu cemitério de escolha)**

_**Love's strength standeth in love's sacrifice**_

**(A força do amor permanece em seu sacrifício)**

_**For the rest, I have to say to you**_

**(Por fim, eu tenho que dizer à você)**

_**I will dream like the God**_

**(Sonharei como um Deus)**

_**And suffer like all the dead children**_

**(E sofrerei como todas as crianças mortas)**

Behael olhava para todos os lados, temendo por algo. Então, fixou o olhar na mãe.

- Eles estão aqui. – disse, baixinho, provocando um arrepio de medo em Layla. Não demorou, luzes arco-íris iluminaram os troncos das árvores. Layla sentiu sua garganta apertar-se, como um choque anafilático. Espíritos de luz. Veneno para Shinigamis.

Behael empurou levemente a mãe para que ela ficasse com as costas encostadas na árvore, enquanto virava-se para os Espíritos de Luz que começavam a se aproximar. Pareciam lobos de um pêlo prata-claro que irradiava uma luz arco-íris, de olhos brancos com a pupila negra destacando-se.

_**Howl**_

**(Uivo)**

Layla engoliu em seco, sentindo sua garganta mais fechada. Eles tinham lhe achado. Mas sua preocupação não era consigo, era com o filho. Ela e Shaka não sabiam ao lado de quem ele tinha puxado. Ele podia passar mal perto de Espíritos de Sombras ou de Espíritos de Luz, eles não tinham idéia de qual.

Behael soltou algo como um grunhido quando os Espíritos de Luz se aproximaram, as mãos em garras.

- Fiquem longe. – disse com uma voz ameaçadora, que não parecia vir de uma criança de sete anos. Abaixou-se de repente, olhando atentamente alguns galhos, escolhendo um que não estava muito retorcido, fino e que soltava um cheiro até que agradável.

_**7 Days to the wolves**_

**(7 dias para os lobos)**

_**Where Will we be when they come?**_

**(Onde estaremos quando eles chegarem?)**

_**7 Days to the poison**_

**(7 dias para o veneno)**

_**And a place in heaven**_

**(E um lugar no céu)**

_**Time drawing near as they come to take us**_

**(O tempo se aproxima enquanto eles vêm para nos pegar)**

Um dos Espíritos de Luz arreganhou os dentes pontudos, pisando na direção do garoto, não o vendo como uma ameaça, mesmo com aquele galho de eucalipto, mas, afinal, o garoto irradiava luz como um Deus da Vida. Ele não importava.

Ledo engano.

O Espírito de Luz com a forma de lobo tentou saltar por cima do garoto para chegar até Layla. Behael, de repente, passou a irradiar sombras como um Shinigami, fincou o galho de eucalipto bem do lado da pata dianteira esquerda, perfurando o centro de luz, mas não apenas isso, usando o galho de eucalipto também como um fio de cobre que conduz energia, conduzindo as sombras de si. O Espírito de Luz ganiu como um lobo, e então desfez-se em luz devorada por escuridão.

Behael ofegava. O galho de eucalipto ainda estava em suas mãos, e Layla olhava para o filho, atônita. Como ele conseguira? Os outros Espíritos de Luz, pressentindo o perigo, afastaram-se, suas luzes arco-íris sumindo na floresta.

Layla deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão da floresta, virando Behael para si, abraçando-o e beijando o rosto do filho, que sorria levemente seu sorriso de criança.

- Estou orgulhosa, filho. Muito orgulhosa. – disse levemente, aninhando então o garoto em seus braços. Agora, devia esperar Shaka encontrá-los.

_**This is**_

**(Aqui é)**

_**Where heroes**_

**(Onde heróis)**

_**And cowards**_

**(E covardes)**

_**Part ways**_

**(Separam seus caminhos)**

Shaka havia acabado de fechar a porta, quando virou-se em direção à sala, de onde provinham os sons de Espíritos de Sombras querendo arrombar as porta. Enquanto caminhava em direção à sala, pegou uma estaca de eucalipto na gaveta de um gabinete que ficava no corredor.

Grudou-se na parede ao lado da porta, tomando cuidado de não respirar muito ruidosamente, apesar de saber que eles lhe achariam por causa da Luz que irradiava, sendo um Deus da Vida.

E esperou.

De repente, a porta, que balançava com cada batida dos pesados corpos, cedendo e cedendo, de repente voou longo, pedaços de madeira e farpas voando em todas as direções.

Três Espíritos de Sombras. Eles simplesmente irradiavam sombras. Pareciam ursos pardos, mas eram bem menores, do tamanho de raposas, pareciam negros, mas era apenas efeito da escuridão que os rodeava. A sala estava parcialmente iluminada pela lâmpada, mas em presença dos Espíritos de Sombras, ficou bem mais escura e bem mais fria.

_**Light the fire, feast**_

**(Acenda o fogo, banqueteie-se)**

_**Chease the ghost, give in**_

**(Cace o fantasma, desista)**

_**Take the road less traveled by**_

**(Pegue a estrada menos viajada)**

_**Leave the city of fools**_

**(Deixe a cidade dos tolos)**

_**Turn every poet loose**_

**(Liberte cada poeta)**

Uma fumacinha escapava do nariz de Shaka cada vez que soltava o ar. Por algum tempo, os Espíritos de Sombras apenas lhe encararam, analisando toda a luz que ele irradiava. Shaka estava agüentando heroicamente tudo aquilo, porque sentia um desespero sem sentido e sem tamanho aproximando-se, em função dos Espíritos de Sombras ali, no mesmo cômodo.

Lembrou-se de tudo que aprendeu ao longo da eternidade, como poderia defender-se, fechando os olhos. Abriu-os, então, fitando os Espíritos de Sombras, encarando-os corajosamente. E então, um deles pulou em sua direção.

Sem pensar muito, Shaka fincou a estaca no ponto central das sombras do Espírito, canalizando toda a Luz e Vida que conseguiu para dentro do Espírito. Um grito inumano escapou do Espírito de Sombras, enquanto a Luz o rasgava de dentro pra fora, fazendo-o explodir. Seus longos braços então agarraram os outros Espíritos de Sombras, provocando os mesmos gritos, rasgando-os até destruírem seu núcleo de escuridão.

Shaka deixou-se escorregar pela parede, respirando forte, ofegante. Nem acreditava que sobrevivera. Arranjando forças onde não tinha mais, levantou-se e saiu pela porta dos fundos, correndo em direção à floresta. Precisava achar Layla e Behael.

_**Howl**_

**(Uivo)**

Correu por entre as árvores, ignorando a dor que os arranhões causados pelos galhos provocavam em sua pele. Tinha que achá-los. E sabia, instintivamente, que fora por ali que sua esposa e filho seguiram. Via os traços de sombras mesclados com os traços de luz deixados pelos Epíritos de Luz que os tinham perseguido. Odiava admitir, mas ele devia ter seguido pela floresta e ela ficado na casa. Provavelmente já estariam juntos se o tivessem feito.

Sem perceber, segurava a respiração, apreensivo com o que encontraria. Estariam ambos bem? Estariam vivos? Seus pés voavam, mal tocando o chão da mata.

Em dado momento, reparou ao longe luzes arco-íris movendo-se rapidamente. Espíritos de Luz correndo, aparentemente assustados. Eles corriam numa direção, ele correu na outra, a esperança martelando em sua cabeça, obrigando-o a respirar.

Não conseguia descrever o alívio e felicidade que lhe preencheram ao encontrar ao ver a esposa com o filho aninhado nos braços, apoiada contra um vigoroso carvalho, falando o que ele não ouvia.

_**7 Days to the wolves**_

**(7 dias para os lobos)**

_**Where Will we be when they come?**_

**(Onde estaremos quando eles chegarem?)**

_**7 Days to the poison**_

**(7 dias para o veneno)**

_**And a place in heaven**_

**(E um lugar no céu)**

_**Time drawing near as they come to take us**_

**(O tempo se aproxima enquanto eles vêm para nos pegar)**

Suspirou aliviado, começando a aproximar-se de Layla e Behael. Observava o filho atentamente. Ele irradiava uma mistura de Luz e Sombra.

Observou por alguns segundos, absorvendo a informação de que seu filho não puxara mais à ele ou à Layla. Era uma junção dos dois. Respirou fundo, aproximando-se. Bastou que Behael o visse para saltar dos braços da mãe e correr aos seus. Aceitou de bom grado o pulo do pequeno para abraçar seu pescoço com força. Abraço este que foi retribuido.

- Papai! Eu sabia que ia vencer! – Behael apertou sua bochecha contra a de Shaka, enquanto o loiro estendia uma mão para Layla que se aproximava. A Shinigami aproximou-se, beijando suavemente, mas de forma amorosa, os lábios do marido.

- Como vocês estão? – perguntou o Deus da Vida, passando um braço pelos ombros de Layla, trazendo-a para mais perto, Behael no outro braço. Layhla enlaçou a cintura do marido, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, aspirando o cheiro suave de frutas cítricas que Shaka exalava.

- Estamos bem. Behael foi muito corajoso. Ele que me salvou. – disse com um sorriso provocative para o filho, que imediatamente ficou ereto, começando a falar sobre o momento que enfrentou os Espíritos de Luz.

_**Howl**_

**(Uivo)**

Shaka então começou a andar, guiando Layla ao seu lado, ouvindo o filho falar sobre sua aventura, sobre como sentia-se. Mas não voltaram para a casa.

Andaram em outra direção.

Começariam de novo, longe dali. Ensinariam o filho a controlar as energias tão poderosas dentro de si. Seriam outras pessoas.

Partiriam novamente, em busca de um lugar em que ficassem em paz, em que encontrassem a felicidade. Era assim que viviam.

_**7 Days to the wolves**_

**(7 dias para os lobos)**

_**Where Will we be when they come?**_

**(Onde estaremos quando eles chegarem?)**

_**7 Days **__**to the poison**_

**(7 dias para o veneno)**

_**And a place in heaven**_

**(E um lugar no céu)**

_**Time drawing near as they come to take us**_

**(O tempo se aproxima enquanto eles vêm para nos pegar)**

**FIM**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Behael: nome hebraico, significa Deus que acolhe, anjo da guarda._

_Não me perguntem porque escolhi o eucalipto como arma nessa fanfic, simplesmente me veio a idéia._

**Créditos Finais:**

_Mitie, parabéns! E o baby fofucho, como tá?_

_Espero de coração que tenha gostado! Fiz tipo uma continuação de Ghost in the Machinery, porque tava meio sem idéias pra fanfics._

_Não sei porque, mas o jeito como eu fiz o Behael fez com que eu pensasse que estava assistindo muito filme de terror ao estilo de O Chamado... X.x O que não deixa de ser verdade... xD_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de 7 Days to The Wolves._

**Música: 7 Days To The Wolves – Nightwish – Álbum Dark Passion Play**


End file.
